Data storage systems use various network configurations and communication protocols for carrying out data storage operations. Some systems use Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) commands over a Fibre Channel (FC) protocol. SCSI and FC are specified, for example, by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and the International Committee for Information Technology Standards (INCITS) in ANSI/INCITS standard 269-1996, entitled “Information Technology—SCSI-3 Fibre Channel Protocol (FCP),” Apr. 8, 1996, which is incorporated herein by reference.